


Smile for the Camera, Smile for Me

by Goosy Writes (Goosygander)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger Management, Bara Sans (Undertale), Depression, Drinking, Everyone is a sweetheart including Reader, F/M, Forgive me for I have zenned :D, Implied Sexual Content, Lord help me I dont know what I’m doing, Lord help me another sans x reader, Poor Reader, Reader has a job, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, get yo body ready for some tropes son, hes a total sweetie, oof, ooooh yeah also Reader knows some self defense lololol, resting bitch face, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosygander/pseuds/Goosy%20Writes
Summary: Yet another lousy day at work has you searching out a good place to recuperate with a good meal and a drink. With your habitually sour expression, people normally (thankfully) leave you in peace.Unfortunately, tonight, that’s not what the fates have in mind for you...Why can’t people just leave you alone???





	Smile for the Camera, Smile for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bone Appétit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460209) by [ResetTheMicrowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResetTheMicrowave/pseuds/ResetTheMicrowave). 
  * Inspired by [It's a Small World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712989) by [Get Dunked On (LittleKnownArtist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/Get%20Dunked%20On). 
  * Inspired by [Fur a Good Time, Call...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881328) by [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp). 



There is a malady of social interaction called “resting bitch face.”

It isn’t a disease or even a disorder, it’s just the (frankly rude) name given to the expression some people have when their face is blank of emotiin. Since it looks like the person wearing it is either in a foul mood or constantly judging the world, other people tend to avoid interaction with them.

As you sipped at your glass of golden pilsner and looked out over the crowded, calm bar, you reflected on whether this was the reason the two seats around you were empty or not.

It probably was to be honest... not that you minded.

Spinning back around on your seat, you took a bigger sip of your drink and set it down on the bar-top. It wasn’t that you were in a particularly bad mood, but honestly? You were glad that other people were avoiding you tonight; you’d come in with a foul mood and had wanted nothing more than the taste of a good burger and the burn of alcohol to wash down the unpleasantness of the day.

The bar wasn’t one you were familiar with (not that you drank all the time) but the moment you walked in, you knew you couldn’t bring yourself to care. The atmosphere was warm, the color of the wood dark, the lights slightly dim, and the overall effect was pleasing and gentle on your eyes. Even the bartender was pleasant, a fire elemental that served silently but efficiently, his unintrusiveness something you appreciated.

The quiet around you, the effect of alcohol, and the meal you’d gotten was giving you a soft buzz; you felt calm for the first time that day and you breathed out some tension...

Sadly, it didn’t last for long.

Two people slid in tandem onto the seats on either side of you, making your tension and anxiety spike again.

Outwardly, you reached for your drink and took a light sip.

“This place sucks,” said the one on your right. Oh no... not the pickup line/crappy conversation starters... “Say, can I ask you a personal question? Wine or beer?” Good lord have mercy, this guy must have been on the internet to look this up recently. He wasn’t even that good in their delivery!!

You didn’t look at him, keeping your head forward and forcing your hand to stay steady as you took another sip. The guy chuckled awkwardly, though he didn’t seem deterred. On your left, you heard the second person huff slightly, so you took note of their presence.

“...Haha, right. Well anyway, my name is Bradley. Wanna tell me a bit about yourself?”

No. Not really. Actually, what the hell was this idiot doing? Why was he even talking to you? You obviously wanted to be on your own, right? Your face was neutral as you turned your head to regard him coldly. What you saw wasn’t encouraging. He wasn’t ugly, in fact he was kind of handsome; however, sweat was trickling gently down the guy’s face, the slight flush of alcohol, an unkempt appearance, and an expression that definitely wasn’t hiding his intentions all made you cringe internally and want to curl away into a corner somewhere. You wondered if maybe you really weren’t all that obvious in your “loner” attitude. 

After another moment of silence (in which a bead gently rolled down his temple), you turned back to face the bartender’s wall of drinks.

“...Haha... so, you look pretty good in that dress tonight.”

...Was he serious? Was really serious? He’s really still trying? ...What does one do in a situation like this anyway??

Encouraged by your silence, he continued, “Yeah, it’s a good looking dress... But not as good looking as you.” You could _feel_ his wink. Your thoughts started swirling.

The man leaned closer, invading your space, and you leaned away instinctually. Inwardly you cursed him, his smelly alcoholic breath, his close proximity, and told him to get the hell away from you.

“... Bet you’d look better without it on.”

You froze.

Fear and anger coiled together in your stomach, leaving you slightly nauseous but hyper focused. When you turned to stare at him, you didn’t bother to conceal it. Your eyes must have flashed the way your few friends told you they sometimes did, because his smile vanished and he recoiled a bit, finally giving you some space.

Good, you thought with satisfaction, you hoped he felt it physically. Another moment, then you turned back to gulp your drink, finishing it.

“...Haha... don’t be like that baby,” he drawled, his breath rank as he leaned in again sliding an arm about your waist.

This time you flinched, and heard him and his companion chuckle. Struggling to keep your voice steady, even as you felt rage boiling under your skin, you eked out, “Take. Your arm off me.”

Either he was ignoring you or didn’t care because he was leaning closer again, face practically rubbing your shoulder.

“I can show you a good time y’know... it’d be really-“

You were starting to see red. “Final warning, hands off me, NOW.”

“...Haha..” The two guys chuckled in disbelief.

You were barely holding it in. “... Your loss, _Britney._ ”

You grabbed his hand with your left and spun off your chair, bringing him with you and twisting his arm so his palm was up and your forearm was pressing down on his hand in a combat wrist-lock. His surprise and shock quickly changed into anger and he yelled as he tried to swing at you with his free hand.

All you had to do was pull his arm further to the side with a little pressure to his wrist and he stopped immediately, falling to a knee with a cry. From this position, he couldn’t hit you or move up to get away, and you could control where to pull his body if you wanted him away from you.

With a yell, his buddy tried lunging at you too, but you quickly moved out of range, pulling Bradley in front of you. He yelped in surprise (and probably a little pain) and his buddy growled in stunned anger as he tried to get at you again.

The bar was hushed, the other patrons watching on in surprised silence. _...Well. This isn’t awkward at all._ Inwardly you flinched at the attention, which angered you further, tightening your grip on his hand slightly, making him yelp in again in protest.

Outwardly, you kept your expression as cool as possible. Keeping eye contact with the second man, you shoved Bradley away from you. He scrambled up and back, his eyes wide. He looked shocked enough not to try lunging again but just in case... you angled your body slightly away from them, keeping your knees from locking. 

Breathe in... breathe out. Loosen shoulders. Breathe in, then... Voice low but steady, you managed, “When a lady says no, she means no. Got that, _Mr._ Bradley?”

You hoped they would leave off; really, you came here to have a good time and you were feeling so attacked right now. ...At any other time, this _might_ have made you chuckle. Glaring daggers at you, Bradley spit off to the side, he and his friend looking about ready to charge tpu again. Thankfully, you were saved another confrontation by the bartender’s soft, crackling voice.

“..........we don’t condone violence in here............ please see yourselves out......”

His words seemed loud in the tense silence. The two men began to protest loudly. “You saw what happened!-” “-She attacked me- _us_ \- without any reason-” “- it was the bitches fault for makin’ a mess, you saw how she swung him around-” “-you oughta—the police should know, she should be arrested-“ 

Passing the blame. Boring. Folding your arms, though still in a defensive position, you tuned them out. You’d been called worse names and accused of much more so it honestly wasn’t anything new. For the moment, you were just grateful they were arguing with the bartender and not trying to start a bar fight or worse.

The firey bartender was still trying to tell them to pack up and leave when a large figure loomed over the two of them. Suddenly grabbing the men’s shirts by the scruff, the new arrival, a very tall skeleton, looked down upon the two men with a remarkably stern expression. 

“You Two Have Behaved Very Badly, And You Ought To Be Ashamed! Please Apologize To The Lady You Have Just Tried To Accost!” His voicdseemed louder than the normal speaking level, like a military sergeant who had decided never to swear. When the men struggled and started shouting, Bradley especially still hurling insults your way, the skeleton only shook his head, tsk-ing. He then began strong-arming them towards the door, something you were impressed by.

“Thank You For Your Patronage! Please, Don’t Bother Coming Back! I’m Afraid You Won’t Be Welcome Here!”

Almost throwing the two men out the door, making them stumble, he finished, “Goodbye And Good Luck... I Guess!” With that, he gently shut the door (which almost made you laugh from yhe contrast), and turned back into the bar. 

The crowd of patrons, especially those in the back of the bar, erupted into cheers and laughter, those nearby patting (some people drunkenly slapping him) him on the back, hooting and calling out compliments. He beamed and blushed (somehow) with every good word and half-shove, posing like a gracious hero on parade.

For your part, you tried not to feel anything as you shrank away to the bar counter again. Some people did get in your way to try and compliment you too, but your mask was back up and they all left you alone. Attention wasn’t something you wanted but... _but..._

 _Oh well_ , you thought, glancing over at the tall skeleton, _that guy deserves the credit._

Suddenly you just... really wanted to go home. A bit lightheaded from the adrenaline crash and your sudden homesickness, you reached for your purse to pull out your wallet, pay for your meal, and go home. 

Your breath stopped...

_...the wallet was gone._

_**Shit.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and have a lovely day ✨
> 
> EDIT: I went back over the dialogue, tweaked the fight a little to make it faster, and fixed some of how Reader thinks and acts. :) 
> 
> Also, made a slight poke at myslelf as the author... when Baradly goes to use some pickup lines on reader... well, let’s just say, I don’t know any pickup lines :D  
> EDIT 2: Somehow I didn’t put in the edited Papyrus dialogue??? So he says slightly cooler stuff now. 
> 
> Also, I changed the defense move Reader does to something involving less movement/effort on her part for... several reasons :)c (one being which, that the first edition was a bit clunky in terms of action... plus, if you’ve never seen or tried a combat writlock (don’t!!!!!!!! Not without professional guidance!!!!!!!!) it’s actually extremely efficient at incapacitating attackers, so why would you need to change the action? I mean unless you absolutely HAD to, which happens! Haywire things happen in life! ..... I don’t know how that ended with me ranting about life. Anyways!! Its 1am!!! Self defense is cool!!! And healthy!!!!!!!  
> Thx 4 readzing ✨
> 
> EDIT 3: ... Note to self; Don’t write Authors notes at a ridiculous hour of the morning ;;w;;


End file.
